


'Tis The Season

by JustSomeGirlll



Series: An Unbelievable Love [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirlll/pseuds/JustSomeGirlll
Summary: How Lena and Kara spent Christmas Eve and Christmas Day during their senior year of high school.





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's only mid-November, but I got excited, wrote this, and now I don't want to wait another month to share it.
> 
> Also, quick note, I've kinda broken the rules with this story. By the time the second chapter is posted, it will be longer than 3,500 words. I did initially write the two chapters with the plan of uploading them as two separate stories but just decided to put them together. Anyway, I didn't think you'd mind all that much (if you do, sorry), but I did write this in just under an hour.
> 
> Enjoy :)

The first week of school flew by quickly. Everyone was settling into the routine of being back, so nothing major was yet to happen.

Jess and Lena would spend their lunches in the library more frequently because the declining temperatures made it difficult to comfortably sit outside. They were both on friendly terms with the two librarians that the school employed - a kind middle-aged woman, who was liked by everyone; and a sweet old man who became bored after seven years of retirement and decided to start working three days a week.

Meanwhile, Kara, Lucy and Winn continued eating outside, bracing the cold temperatures because being outside was exponentially more freeing than sitting in a stuffy cafeteria.

In spite of what Lena had blurted out the week prior, she hadn't made any attempt to go and speak to Kara. It wasn't because she was scared or anything alike, she just didn't have a particular inclining to. And Lena wasn't even sure why she had said it, so what good would come out of speaking to Kara anyway?

Jess still made a point to bring it up though. She found it ridiculously funny that Lena had just blurted out that she was going to marry Kara. Even though Lena made an effort to quickly divert onto new conversation whenever Jess did this, Jess could see that it wasn't one of those things that Lena took to heart. If anything, Lena _almost_ enjoyed the friendly banter she had - she'd never experienced that before, so it was refreshing.

Lena honestly thought that she'd never have any interaction with Kara, and she was fine with that. It wasn't like she was actually in love with her, so what would it matter if they did or didn't speak? However, that changed one Friday morning when she walked into her new ancient history classroom.

Lena had initially been taking economics as one of her electives - as per her mother's wishes - but she'd grown bored of the subject, and since her mother wasn't in Midvale much this year, Lena saw it as a perfect opportunity to change. She'd been taking an ancient history course at her previous school - but her mother insisted that she drop it when she transferred - so, the school didn't have a problem with her transferring into their ancient history program.

Lena didn't want to accidentally take someone's seat, so she waited outside until she figured all of her new classmates had gone in. She had honestly expected that she'd wind up sitting in the front row, directly opposite the teacher's desk - probably surrounded by people who weren't that interested in the subject or making new friends. What she'd never thought was that the only spare desk would be in the second last row beside none other than Kara Danvers.

She had nothing against sitting next to Kara, in fact, Lena hoped that she would be friendly. But, she wasn't too fond of sitting next to someone that she'd said she would marry. The only reason that was an issue was that Lena knew that Jess would ask about her new class and in turn, figure out who she sat next to - making a bigger deal out of it than necessary.

Lena smiled politely to Kara as she sat on the chair and pushed her bag under the desk.

"Hi," Kara extended her hand for a handshake, "nice to meet you. I'm Kara. Danvers. I'm Kara Danvers," she quickly added at the end.

_Never seen a high school student offering to shake someone's hand_ , Lena thought.

"Shot, sorry. Probably a little weird that I'm offering my hand for a handshake. People our age don't really do that," Kara revoked her hand but still had a friendly smile on her face nonetheless.

"No, no. Sorry, I'm tired and I just spaced out for a minute." Lena extended her hand this time, "Lena Luthor, nice to meet you too."

Kara quickly took Lena's hand and shook it.

"So?" Lena questioned once their hands separated, "where's the teacher?"

"Oh, yeah, he's sometimes late to our class on Friday's. No idea why though."

"Ah." Lena looked around at the rest of the class, "Probably explains why the others all feel comfortable enough talking as loudly as they are," she turned back to face Kara, "My friend said that the teacher can be a little… intimidating."

"Yeah. But he isn't all bad. He's a really great teacher, you'll see."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Lena smirked. _What am I doing? She thought, why did I make that sound so flirty? And why did I smirk?_

The teacher arrived a few minutes after Lena's comment, and Jess was right: the teacher could be a little intimidating. But Kara was also right, Lena could see that he did mean well, and just wanted his students to achieve the best possible marks.

"Where are you heading now?" Kara asked as she stood up from her chair and started to pack her bag after the bell had rung, signalling the end of the period.

"204. I got physics with Miss Baker. You?" Lena stood once she'd packed her bag and waited for Kara to finish with hers.

"Visual arts with Mr Dennis."

"I didn't know you did art," Lena admitted.

"Not a lot of people do actually," Kara started as she walked over to the door with Lena, "I really enjoy the subject, so I kinda just sit down and get absorbed in my work, so I don't really talk to other people in my class."

"Well, I'll see you around," Lena said before she and Kara parted ways.

"Bye, Lena," Kara smiled and waved at Lena once she was already several feet away from her.

The days and weeks quickly passed by. Lena and Kara were gradually growing closer; they'd talk before and after the one class they shared, occasionally they'd see each other in the mornings prior to school starting, and sometimes they'd see each other during lunch. They were friends, but they hadn't quite made the leap to friends who ate lunch together and hung out outside of school - much to both of their disappointments.

As much as they both wanted to spend more time together - because they did enjoy each other's company - the fear of rejection always reared its head whenever one of them would think about how fun it would be to hang out over the weekend. Fear was an interesting thing, so instead, they both resigned themselves to the fact that they would likely only see each other during class.

Before long, the short Christmas break was fast approaching, and students would be off for a long weekend to celebrate the holiday. It just so happened that the class Lena and Kara shared would be the last class before the break because Friday was a half day.

They both wound up staying behind a few extra minutes once the bell had gone. Kara wanted to get some feedback on the work she'd submitted the previous week, and Lena was interested in their next piece of assessment.

"So, any big plans for the long weekend?" Kara asked as she and Lena walked through the recently emptied corridors of Midvale High School.

"Not really. I think we're just having a dinner on Christmas Day. You?"

They rounded a corner and were nearing the end of their walk together because they would have to separate when they got outside.

"My sister is driving in for the holidays; she should be arriving sometime on Christmas Eve. And I think Eliza, Jeremiah and I are going to do some last minute shopping and enjoy the festivities in town."

"Sounds nice," Lena smiled at the thought of Kara getting into the Christmas spirit.

"We should hang out," Kara blurted out.

"What?" she stopped at the door and turned to face Kara.

"I mean, if you want to, of course, we should hang out. You know, we could go into town, walk around, have lunch," Kara offered.

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You won't," Kara was quick to reassure.

"But you said that you'd be going with your family?"

"Yeah, but I go every year with them. And besides, I'm sure they wouldn't mind some time away from me," Kara smiled reassuringly, hoping it would help Lena see how much she wanted her to say yes.

"Well then," Lena smiled, "I would love to."

"Great," Kara beamed, "could you put your number in my phone?"

"Sure," Lena grabbed her phone from her jacket pocket and handed it to Kara.

After a quick exchange of details and agreeance to meet up on Christmas Eve, Kara and Lena said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

Christmas Eve quickly approached, and so Kara found herself walking towards a grand old tree that she and Lena agreed to meet by. The tree was usually full of leaves and had sticks and brush scattered around its base, however, due to the unpredicted snow that had arrived the previous day, a modest layer of snow was covering its base. The leaves had long since fallen off back in mid-September so the tree was mostly free of leaves.

Waiting under the tree, Kara was nervous, and she wasn't sure why. This was just a casual outing with a friend, so what was there to be nervous about?

_Are we actually friends?_ Kara thought, _Does she consider us to be friends? I hope so._ As the minutes passed, Kara started pushing the snow around her into a small little pile. Deciding that she may as well have some fun while she passed the time, Kara knelt down and started making a small snowperson with the limited resources she had.

"What are you doing?" an amused voice asked from behind Kara.

The sudden intrusion shocked Kara, as she hadn't heard the crunching of snow to indicate another person's arrival, so she wound up falling flat on her backside.

"Shot, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," the person quickly rushed over and helped Kara up, "I thought you could hear me."

"Lena," Kara smiled when she saw Lena standing in front of her. "Don't worry about that, I fall over all the time," Kara dusted the snow off of her pants.

"Good. Not good that you fall over, good that you're okay," Lena quickly corrected. "So, what were you doing?"

"Oh!" Kara turned to look at her snowperson that she'd accidentally crushed in her fall, "I was trying to make a snowperson," she answered somewhat dejectedly as she looked at the snowy remains.

"Sorry about that."

Kara quickly turned back. "Don't worry about it. Whenever I make snow people they always fall apart anyway, so I'm sure the same fate would've met my friend here," she pointed to the snow pile which was formerly a half completed snow person.

"Well, do you wanna finish it? I can help," Lena offered.

"I'm actually kinda hungry, but we can make one later if you want?"

"That sounds nice."

"Great!" Kara beamed and picked up her bag which she'd dropped to the ground when she started making the snowperson. "Well, I know this really great snack stand, that has fantastic doughnuts."

"Doughnuts?" Lena asked, amused by Kara's obvious love for the sugary treat.

"I know they aren't really a Christmas-y food, but they are _super_ good. You've gotta try one, even if you wanna go halves in one," Kara began to pout in an attempt to get her way.

"Don't you dare pout Kara Danvers."

"Pout?" Kara feigned innocence. "I'm just trying to convince you to consider trying a heavenly doughnut."

Lena already knew that she'd try just about anything that her friend offered her. She wasn't sure why she felt this way, or what those feelings actually were, but she could tell that they were strong. "Lead the way."

 

* * *

 

Kara promptly led herself and Lena over to the doughnut stand once they'd arrived at the Christmas festival that had been set up on the main street of town. Naturally, Kara ordered three doughnuts (one of each kind) and Lena ordered one.

They continued walking around and would occasionally stop at a store or stand to look at the merchandise on offer. They didn't buy anything from any of the stands that had been set up, but when the approached an old bookstore at the end of the street, Kara insisted that they go inside and have a look around - Lena didn't put up any fight in this, she loved reading and loved bookstores, so she was all for an adventure inside.

They wandered around the stacks for a while and each bought a few books that had caught their eye.

"Are you still doing dinner with your family tomorrow?" Kara asked Lena, as they walked back to the tree they'd met at earlier in the day.

"No. Something came up so they said we'd _reschedule_ ," Lena answered, putting stress on the final word.

"Seriously?" Kara was shocked. She knew that she had always been extremely fortunate in that her family would always celebrate Christmas with together, but it still surprised her that Lena's family would leave her alone for Christmas.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal though," Lena waved off Kara's concerns, "I'm alone most of the time anyway, so it's no different to normal."

"Well," Kara stopped walking and turned to face Lena who had also stopped, "why don't you come celebrate Christmas with us? Only if you want to though."

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't," Kara quickly responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'd love it if you'd come."

Lena isn't sure why Kara was being this kind to her - they'd only known each other for a few months. But there was something about Kara that was… different, but the good kind of different. So, she accepted.

"I'd love to then."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then."

The girls parted ways not long after that, both with big grins on their faces; they were thrilled that they'd be spending more time together outside of school.


	2. Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter sets this story over my 3,500 word limit, but I figured you lot wouldn't mind. Just ignore any mistakes and enjoy :)

Christmas morning fast approached, and Kara found herself waking up a little after 5AM. Despite the fact that she was almost eighteen, the appeal and excitement of Christmas never left her - she never lost the sense of wonderment that could only come on Christmas mornings and birthdays.

Kara quickly sat up in bed and started typing a text to send to Lena - she wanted to wish her a merry Christmas. However, she stopped before hitting send, realising that Lena would be waking up alone. No one deserves to wake up alone on Christmas morning, so Kara quickly threw on a jacket and Ugg boot slippers, grabbed her car keys and bolted downstairs and out the front door - still mindful that it was early and her family was still sleeping.

She sent a quick text off the Lena, telling her that she'd be picking her up in ten minutes. Even though Lena probably wouldn't see the text because she was likely still asleep, Lena wouldn’t be able to get annoyed at her for not giving her a heads up of her plans.

Kara drove over to Lena's house - Lena had never told her explicitly where she lived, but Kara had been in Midvale for long enough to know that the big house up the hill belonged to the Luthor's. She parked her car along the curb and ran up the front steps of Lena's house. She noted that it was quite a large property - larger than most in the area - but also noted that it was rather beautiful.

Kara stood in front of the front door - in her Ugg boot slippers, flannel pyjama bottoms, camp shirt from middle school, and some old jacket she'd had in her closet for ages - as she frantically knocked on the solid wooden door.

It was another few minutes before the door swung open to reveal a sleepy looking Lena.

"Kara?" Lena asked once her eyes had adjusted to the intense light from the sun that was only just starting to rise. "What are you doing here?"

"I woke up early and realised that you would be waking up alone."

"Yeah?" Lena was still in confusion because she'd been waking up alone for a while now.

"Well, I mean… it's Christmas," Kara gave a sheepish smile, "and I didn't want you to wake up alone."

"So you drove over here just so I wouldn't be alone when I woke up?" Lena was in awe. She could only remember people doing such kind acts before she was adopted into the Luthor family - so to have someone doing something so kind was a lot for Lena.

"Yeah," Kara answered, only just realising what she'd actually done. "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have woken you up so early-" Kara was cut off mid-ramble by a tight hug from Lena.

It was out of character for Lena to display physical affection, much less hug someone she'd only known for a few months. But the kindness she'd just experienced was all new to her, and she felt that a hug would be the best way to show Kara how thankful she truly was. "Thank you. No one's ever done that for me before."

Kara hugged back at Lena's words.

It would take a few more months for Kara to realise why she felt such an incredible pull towards Lena at that moment. But, for the time being, she was just happy to know that Lena didn't have to wake up alone on Christmas Day.

"Did you want to come inside, I didn't even realise that you must be freezing?" Lena asked once they'd both pulled away from the hug.

"I actually have something else in mind," Kara smiled, "I also came over here to ask if you wanted to come over to my house now and hang out for the day."

"The day? As in the entirety of Christmas Day?"

"Yeah. We can watch movies, drink hot chocolate, and then we can have that nice family dinner. Which, by the way, you do not want to miss. Jerimiah makes this incredible gravy and seasoning for the roast. What'd you say? Want to spend Christmas with the Danvers?"

"I would love to," Lena smiled, "I've just gotta change first."

"No can do my friend. Christmas Day is a day that must be spent in pyjamas for maximal fun."

"Really?" Lena asked with a smirk, "it must be?"

"Those are the rules," Kara shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't make 'em up."

"Okay," Lena agreed, "but can I just grab my purse and phone?"

"Oh yeah, of course."

 

* * *

  

As Kara pulled the car up to the curb out front the Danvers' house, Lena was in awe. Sure, the home was nowhere near the size of the Luthor mansion, but that's what made it so great: it wasn't grand or lavish, it was instead a home.

The pair disembarked from the car and made their way up the driveway and towards the house. Kara quietly unlocked the front door, mindful that her family was still sleeping, and she and Lena both walked inside.

The inside of the home was just as inviting as the outside. There were Christmas decorations throughout the entire house from what Lena could see; an average sized Christmas tree in the living room to Lena's right; and plenty of photographs along the walls and on varying surfaces. It was the exact opposite of the Luthor mansion, and Lena loved it.

"Do you want breakfast?" Kara asked as she hung up Lena's coat, "I'm not super great at making food, but I can offer you cereal, coffee, or somewhat decent smiley face pancakes," Kara smiled happily as she spoke.

"Cereal's fine."

"Are you sure, because I can get you something else."

"No, no, it fine, honestly."

"Alrighty, cereal it is then."

With their bowls of cereal in hand, Kara led Lena over to the dining room table where they could admire the sunrise that could easily be seen from the window in the dining room.

A short while later, Alex emerged from the staircase.

"Kara," Alex began as she walked to the kitchen to start on making some coffee, not having seen Lena sitting beside Kara, "I'll never understand why you insist on waking up so early, let alone actually getting out of bed."

"It's Christmas," Kara answered happily, as though that explained everything.

"I know that," Alex stirred the liquid in her mug, "but that doesn't mean you need to beat the sun up," she bought the mug to her mouth and turned around. "Oh," Alex abruptly stopped drinking her coffee, "Sorry, I didn’t realize we have a guest," she said to Lena, "I'm Kara's sister, Alex," she walked to Lena and extended her hand, "nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Lena shook Alex's hand, "I'm Lena."

"You're Lena?"

"Yes?" Lena was confused.

"Sorry, I've just finally put a face to the name. Kara keeps talking about you and she said that you'd be coming over," Alex smirked and Kara ducked her head and adjusted her glasses.

Just at that moment, Eliza and Jerimiah both emerged into the kitchen. "Alex, don't embarrass your sister," Eliza chastised as she gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before grabbing her own cup of coffee.

Alex rolled her eyes and moved to sit at one of the stools at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Sorry, Lena," Eliza apologised as she came to sit in the chair in front of Lena, "if I'd know you were coming earlier I would have gotten up and made a more exciting breakfast."

"Really, it’s fine. I didn't even know that I'd be here this early too until Kara showed up on my doorstep a little after five o'clock."

"You'll have to excuse Kara," Jerimiah came over to sit at the table with his own mug, "she gets very excited during Christmas."

"Excuse me, you say that as though it's a bad thing," Kara feigned offence.

After an hour, everyone finished breakfast. Alex said she was going into town to meet up with some old friends from high school, and Eliza and Jerimiah announced that they too had to go into town because they needed a few things for their Christmas dinner. That just left Kara and Lena home for most of the morning.

They started out by watching some Hallmark Christmas movies for the first part of the morning, but it became more obvious that Kara was growing bored. "Hey," Kara turned her head to face Lena, "wanna build a snowman?" she smirked and pouted simultaneously.

"You did not just quote 'Frozen' on me," Lena feigned offence.

"Guilty," Kara raised her hands in mock surrender and both girls burst out into laughter. "But seriously though, do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Is this because you broke the other one?"

"Maybe."

"Alright," Lena stood up quickly and turned to face Kara, "let's do this."

They built their snowman and it was easily one of the best snowmen Kara had ever made. They'd used sticks for arms, and Kara had an old baseball cap that she'd fixed to the snowman's head.

"Looks good," Kara took a step back to admire their work, "I think it's one of the best I've ever built."

"Yeah?" Lena stepped back too.

"Yeah, but I think that might just be because you helped," she smiled at Lena.

Something small changed then. It was only a subtle shift, so you’d have to be really paying attention, but both girls could feel it. At that moment as they smiled at one another, it felt like everything moved at a snail's pace. Like the snow was now falling slow enough to reach up and touch it. Something changed, but it wasn't yet obvious what that change was.

They continued looking at each other with grins on their faces, but a car drove by and the moment was gone.

"We should go inside," Kara looked up at the snow, "it's starting to snow, and I'd hate it if my childish antics were the reason you caught a cold."

Lena nodded and followed Kara inside.

The rest of the afternoon passed by at a similarly relax pace. Eliza and Jerimiah had returned home and were starting on dinner; Kara was eager to help mostly because she just wanted to snack on the food they were making, and Lena enjoyed cooking.

Alex returned home and the five of them gathered around the table and enjoyed the meal. There was a roast covered in the seasoning Jeremiah had made, gravy, potato bake, and a plethora of roast vegetables.

The night continued on and it wasn't long before Eliza and Jerimiah were saying their goodnights and heading up the stairs, followed not long after by Alex. Once again, leaving just Kara and Lena to watch more Hallmark Christmas movies.

"I got you something," Lena sat up and started shuffling through her bag until she found what she was looking for. She shuffled back to where she had been sitting beside Kara and handed her the gift.

"You didn't have to do that," Kara took the gift.

"I know, but I wanted to. Open it," she gently encouraged.

"I didn't get you anything," Kara said, in case this changed Lena's mind about giving her the gift.

"Yes, you have. If it wasn't for you, I'd be spending today alone. But because of you, not only did I spend Christmas surrounded by wonderful people, but you were so dedicated to me not waking up alone that you drove over to pick me up at five o'clock in the morning. So yes Kara, you did give me something: you gave me the first good Christmas I've had in a long time. Thank you."

Kara smiled and hugged her friend.

"Open it," Lena encouraged again once she and Kara separated.

Kara pulled back the wrapping paper and smiled when she saw what Lena had gotten her. It was a bright red book that read '365 Punny Puns: A Pun a Day!'

"I love it," Kara again hugged her friend again.

"I thought you would."

"But Lena, you should now," Kara started out serious, "this does mean that you will be hearing every single one of these jokes," her serious demeanour left, quickly replaced with her usual goofy one, "no matter what, I vow to tell you every single joke in this book."

Lena laughed at Kara's antics, "I didn't expect anything less."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading comments, so if you have any suggests, criticism or anything else, leave a comment (or not, no pressure). Thanks so much for reading :)


End file.
